Les petits ont pâti de la sottises des grands
by babs92
Summary: Les petits ont pâti de la sottises des grands encore une fois...


Discalmers: Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a JKR. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour un DM-Bac blanc de français que j'ai rendu hier, et dont j'espère une bonne note. N'hésitez pas à me dire donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Babs92

* * *

><p><em>Il se souvenait encore des feuilles jaunissantes qui tombaient dans le parc où il se trouvait ce jour-là . Il se souvenait avoir essayer de les attraper. Il se souvenait de la voix aigu de sa mère qui lui criait de ne pas se salir. Il se souvenait avoir couru pour aller voir son ami. Il se souvenait avoir heurter quelque chose. Il se souvenait avoir baisser la tête et l'avoir vu. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés, de ses vêtements trop grands pour son corps chétif et des ses yeux. IL se souvenait parfaitement de ses grands yeux verts qui paraissaient trop grand pour son visage fin et qui pourtant lui con ferrait un charme indéniable. Il se souvenait s'être excusé et être parti précipitamment rejoindre Blaise pour jouer à la balle. <em>

_La deuxième fois qu'il avait vu ce jeune garçon aux yeux trop grands et trop vert c'était trois jour plus tard. Il se trouvait a nouveau au parc, a nouveau en compagnie de sa mère et de Blaise, et il avait aperçu le garçon qui jouer avec un garçon roux et une petite fille. Il se rappela que quelque minutes plus tard le ballon avec lequel ces enfants jouait arriver sur eux à grande vitesse et s'écrasait sur le front de Blaise. Il se rappela le cri de sa mère qui faisait écho à celui d'un homme, de la chute du corps de son ami, et de la course précipité des trois enfants vers eux. _

Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement en entendant sa mère l'appeler du bas des escaliers. Avant de sortir il se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux blonds, blancs aurait dits certain, devenait trop longs, pensa-t-il. Il passa une main sur sa chemise, qu'il avait froissé en s'allongeant sur son lit, pendant que sa mère l'appelait à nouveau. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers ne voulant pas la faire attendre. Il savait que cela avait tendance à la rendre furibonde. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le conduisit au grand salon :

« -Nous avons des invités aujourd'hui, mon chéri. Lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte .

Effectivement deux adultes étaient debout près de son père alors que deux adolescents attendaient sagement sur le canapé. Dés qu'il fut entrés dans la pièce tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, avant que ceux des adultes se détournent, désintéressé de sa présence. Dés que sa mère lui lâcha la main , il rejoignit les deux adolescents.

-Blaise, Théo, salua-t-il, comment allez vous ? »

Un grand sourire de Blaise et un hochement de tête de Théo lui répondirent. Côte à côte, leur différences ressortaient encore plus la peau mate de Blaise et le teint de porcelaine de Théo, ses grands yeux bleus d'une froideur inégalable contre ceux noirs et rieurs de Blaise, la grande taille de Blaise alors que Théo avait encore une taille d'enfant. Chez eux tous étaient opposés même leurs caractères, parfois il se demandait comment ils avaient pu devenir aussi proche. Car si il était ami avec Blaise depuis l'enfance, Théo était devenu leurs ami au début de leurs années au collège. Comme lui pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Sa mère l'avait amener un peu en avance car elle avait des rendez-vous qu 'elle ne pouvait pas manquer. Cela expliquer qu'il était dans la salle de cours tout seul pour sa première journée au collège. Alors qu'il regardait la pendule de l'horloge, la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. _

_«-Toi aussi tu t'es trompé d'heure ? _

_Alors qu'il se retourna vers la voix qu'il lui posait cette question, il tomba sur deux grands yeux verts qui le regardait fixement. Le garçon du parc se souvint-il. Il haussa un sourcil._

_-Tu t'est trompé d'heure ? Vraiment. Demanda-t-il._

_Le petit garçon rougit furieusement avant de balbutier quelques mots._

_-Cela arrive, rajouta-t-il, dis moi tu est bien le garçon du parc ? Celui qui as assommé mon ami. _

_Cette phrase fît rougir encore plus le petit garçon qui baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Il sourit et tendit la main pour se présenter :_

_-Draco._

_Le garçonnet regarda sa main puis leva les yeux vers lui._

_-Harry, dit-il en souriant doucement. »_

Il suivit Blaise et Théo dans le jardin où des rafraîchissements les attendaient. Les beaux jours venait de commencer mais cela n'arrêtait pas certain de ses professeurs qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les laisser profiter du soleil. Bon, se dit-il, au moins nous avons la terrasse. Arrivé près de la table il lâcha les plans qu'il avait dans les mains et s'assit en soupirant.

« -Aller, questionna doucement Théo, on s'y mets ?

-Pas envie, grogna Blaise qui s'était vautré sur sa chaise, vraiment la peine de mort dans le monde en terminal ? Mais d'où sort cette idée...

Ne prenant pas en compte les protestations de son ami, Théo déroula la première carte sur la table en posant les coupelles des tasses de thé autour d'elle pour la faire tenir. Malgré les ronchonnements de Blaise ils se mirent au travail.

Ce fut seulement quatre heures plus tard qu'ils eurent finit de faire leurs cartes. Une fois celles-ci enroulées dans leurs cartons de protection, ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Monsieur Dobby, le majordome de la famille de Draco, vint leur apporter un plateau de rafraîchissements et de friandises.

-Vous savez, en y réfléchissant, c'est le premier exposé que l'on fait tout les trois. Annonça Blaise en croquant dans un muffins au chocolat

-Tu doit te tromper, lui dit Draco, ce n'est pas la première fois. Nous en avons fait au collège.

-Non, lui affirma Théo, Blaise à raison, pour une fois, avant lorsqu'il y avait un exposé tu te mettais toujours dans le groupe de deux avec le garçon chétif aux...

-Harry, le coupa-t-il, ce garçon s'appelle Harry.

-Je sais, je me souviens encore que Blaise avait boudé pendant une journée car tu ne t'étais pas mis avec lui pour le premier exposé. »

_Après leur présentation dans les règles ils se débrouillait toujours pour arriver et repartir avant ou après tous le monde. Draco avait l'impression de pouvoir parler librement avec lui que quand ils étaient seul, c'est pour cela qu'il fût surpris et ravie lorsque la prof d'Anglais leur annonça qu'ils feraient leur exposer sur Washington D.C ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'aujourd'hui Monsieur Dobby l'avait déposer devant la maison de Harry. Celle-ci se trouvait imbriquée entre deux autre maison dans un petit quartier. Lorsqu'il sonna la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un homme se trouvait devant lui et haussa un sourcil en le regardant. _

_Avant même qu'il eût finit d'ouvrir la bouche, James débarqua en criant :_

_« -Sirius, c'est bon laisse le entrer c'est Draco. Tu sais je t'ai déjà parler de lui, c'est pour notre exposé !_

_Le fameux Sirius s'écarta de la porte et se tourna vers lui._

_-Je t'en pris blondi entre. _

_Il haussa un sourcil et entra dans la maison. Si l'extérieur donnait l'impression que la maison était vielle et sombre l'intérieur était l'exacte opposé, les murs de l'entrée était blanc et la parquet en bois clair, la lumière provenait de grand plafonnier moderne et de là où il était il pouvait apercevoir une cuisine lumineuse ouverte sur un salon. A l'entrée du salon se trouvait Harry. _

_- Excuse mon oncle, il a tendance à trouver des surnoms étranges aux gens. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment, se sentit-il obliger de rajouter au vue des joues rouges d'embarras de son ami._

_- Viens, dit Harry en lui attrapant le poignet, j'ai tout préparer dans le salon._

_Effectivement lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il vit une table basse où était installer un pichet de chocolat chaud, des tasses, leurs cahier de classe et un ordinateur allumé. _

_Ils s'assirent face à face sur les coussins que Harry avait installé autour de la table et débutèrent leur travail. _

_Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à faire la moitié de leur travail, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il s'appelait Sirius, qu'il possédait la maison et qu'il l'élevait car ses parents était morts lorsqu'il était bébé, leur amena une assiette de cookies. _

_-Blondi, commença Sirius en regardant les enfants mangeaient leurs biscuits, il y a ta mère qui a appelé pour prévenir que Monsieur Dobby n'allait pas tarder à venir te chercher. _

_A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la sonnette se déclencha. Draco se leva, glissa son sac sur son épaule et suivit Harry. Arrivé à la porte du salon il se retourna vers Sirius ._

_-Merci m'avoir accueilli Monsieur Sirius. »_

_Sirius lui répondis d'un clin d'œil et il sorti rejoignant Harry et Monsieur Dobby. Arrivé a leur hauteur Monsieur Dobby prit son sac et alla le mettre dans la voiture pendant que Draco donnait rendez-vous à son camarade pour finir leur exposé. Harry accepta la date et avant que Draco ne rejoigne sa voiture il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il se retourna, le rouge aux joues et monta dans la voiture sous les signes de main de Harry. _

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin de l'épreuve le sortie de ses pensées. Il rangea ses affaires de son sac et se dépêcha de sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Devant le bâtiment se trouvait Blaise et Théo en compagnie de quelques filles et deux garçons. Une fois arriver à leur côté, il enlaça la taille d'une des jeunes filles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Alors ? lui demanda Blaise

-Je pense que je l'ai, répondit-t-il. »

Il sourit en entendant les acclamations de ses amis. Sa petite-amie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Après avoir saluer ses amis, il accompagna sa petite-amie , Astoria, jusqu'à sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière avant de se placer au volant de celle-ci. Une fois arriver devant chez lui, ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, il en profita pour l'observer. Il regarda, songeur, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses pommettes hautes, son visage fin, son air royale et ses yeux. Verts pâles, presque comme les siens, bien qu'il lui paraissait plus banal, moins vivant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, ses lèvres recouverte de gloss rose. Il pensa a ses baisers, bien moins doux et agréable que ceux d'un autres. Il eu honte un instants de penser à lui alors qu'il regardait la femme qu'il était sensé aimer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. De penser à ses doux baisers, à ses yeux rieurs. A chaque mots d'amour d'Astoria, il espérait entendre les siens. A chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes , il rêvait que se soit celle d'un autre.

_C'était la fin de l'été. Ils étaient dans le jardin de Draco, ses parents étaient absents pour une énième raison. Ils discutaient de leurs étaient respectifs. Si Harry n'avaient pas pu partir, draco, lui, s'étaient rendus aux États-Unis pour rendre visite a des amis de sa famille. Il avait rencontré là-bas une charmante jeune fille de son âge qui se nommait Pansy. Il était entrain de raconter à Harry à quel point elle était géniale, que s'était géniale de l'embrasser, de pouvoir lui tenir la main lorsqu'il remarqua l'air renfrogner de Harry, il haussa un sourcil. _

_« -Tu as passé des vacances génial, rencontré une fille génial , tu as eu ton premier baisé et moi je n'ai rai fait du tout. J'ai 12 ans et j'ai passer mon été a faire des jeux de société avec Remus. _

_Draco explosa de rire._

_-C'est donc cela qui te gêne, que j'ai eu mon premier baiser avant toi ? _

_Harry rougit doucement et baissa la tête. Draco lui releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se recula. _

_-Et voilà maintenant nous sommes à égalité. _

_Cette habitude était resté après ce moment, à chaque fois que DRaco embrassé une fille, le soir en rentrant il embrassait Harry de la même façon pour l'égalité. C'était toujours lui qui embrassait Harry car Harry n'embrassait personne. Cette habitude dura un an. Un jour alors qu'il rentrait ce fut Harry qui initia le baiser et qu'il lui annonça :_

_-J'ai embrassé Ginny aujourd'hui !_

_-La rousse ? Demanda-t-il._

_Il lui répondit que oui et qu'il avait adoré cela. Pendant tout le chemin il raconta à Draco à quelle point elle était géniale, à quelle point ses lèvres étaient douces, à _

_quel point ses cheveux sentaient bon. Pour la première fois, Draco fut content d'être rentré chez lui pour ne plus avoir à entendre tous se blabla sur Ginny. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pensa-t-il en se jetant sur son lit, les siennes aussi, non ? Ses cheveux sentaient bon ? Et alors lui aussi se lavait les cheveux ! Il soupira et ferma les yeux._

En rentrant chez lui avec Blaise, il croisèrent un couple d'homme d'une cinquante d'année qui se tenait la main. Un des hommes était grands, avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. L'autre était plus petits et avait des cheveux courts et blonds. Il passèrent près d'eux en parlant à voix basses, Draco crut percevoir de l'anglais et un instant il espéra que sa soit eux. Sirius et Remus, les tuteurs de harry et la cause involontaire de leurs séparation.

_Ils était le 29 août, le jour précèdent le quatorzième anniversaire deHarry. Il avait était invité à passer la journée avec Harry, Blaise, Théo, Ron, l'ami de Harry, Sirius et Remus, le petit-ami et le deuxième tuteur de Harry. Il s'était rendu dans le salon pour demander l'autorisation. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon un lourd silence pesait. Ses parents s'était arrêté de parler lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, ce qui était très inhabituelle. _

_« Maman, Papa, puis-je aller chez Harry pour son anniversaire demain ? Questionna-t-il._

_Sa mère se leva serrant ses poings contre son corps et regarda son fils._

_-Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux plus que tu fréquente ce garçon !_

_Devant le regard interloqué de son fils, le père de Draco prit la parole : _

_-Ta mère a découvert se matin, par hasard, que le tuteur de ton ami avait des relation peu orthodoxes..._

_-Peut orthodoxes ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Il a des relations contre-nature avec des hommes !_

_Elle se retourna vers son fils _

_-Je ne veux plus que tu le revois ! Dés demain je te désinscrit de ce collège ! Nous en trouverons un où les parents sont normaux ! Maintenant monte dans sa chambre. _

_Il monta dans sa chambre et pour la première fois depuis ses huit ans pleura. Il pleura pour cet ami perdu. _

_Il se passa six mois où il n'eut plus de nouvelle de Harry. _

_Un matin pourtant, après que Monsieur Dobby aie ranger sa chambre il trouva dans son bureau une lettre. Il reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de Harry et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il lut le message, il eût l'impression que son cœur se déchira en deux ._

_« Désolé,_

_ Harry »_

_Pourquoi s'en voulait-t-il ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il voulait, non, il devait aller leur dire. Il attendit la nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait puis sorti discrètement par la porte des employés. Il marcha pendant une heure avant d'atteindre la maison de Harry n'ayant pas de sous pour le bus. Il se dépêchait dans les rues ne voulant pas faire de rencontre dangereuse pour sa vie. Après tout si il se faisait tuer comment dire à Harry que ce n'est pas sa faute ? _

_Une fois arriver devant la maison de Harry, il s'arrêta légèrement essoufflé. « Désolé », il comprit d'un seul coup la signification de ce mot, il se retourna, rouge de rage. Sur la pelouse devant la maison de James se trouvait le panneau « A vendre » ._

_Il n'arriva à sa maison qu'à l'aube, il avait pris beaucoup plus de temps au retour, il était bien moins pressé maintenant. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison, son père le gifla, le prit par le bras et le ramena dans sa chambre._

_Il n'en ressorti pas avant une semaine._

_Il apprit six mois plus tard que Harry avait dû déménagé en France car Remus avait perdu son travail et que Sirius avait reçu une promotion qu'il fût obliger d'accepter._

_Malgré toute ses recherches et ses efforts il ne put trouver son adresse qu'à la fin de sa première année de fac. _

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre violemment. Il avait aujourd'hui 21 ans et ses parents l'avait apparemment oublié. Comme d'habitude pensa-t-il amèrement. Il regarda la valise qui se trouvait sur le haut de son armoire et la prit rageusement. Il la posa sur son lit et la remplit de ses affaires. Une demi-heures plus tard il descendit les marches de sa maison et monta dans sa voiture après avoir mis sa valise dans son coffre. Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la gare où acheta un billet pour Paris. Il voulait le rejoindre. Il pensa à James. A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? Quelle étude il avait faite ? Avait-il une petite-amie ? Était-il fiancé ? Non trop jeune, se rassura-t-il. Pendant tout le trajet, il se posa des questions sur celui pour qui il avait développé des sentiments. Une fois arrivé à Paris il se glissa dans un taxi et sortit une petite enveloppe de sa poche d'où il tira une adresse.

Une heure après son taxi s'arrêta devant une maison. Il descendit, paya le chauffeur et alla devant la bâtisse. Il souffla doucement et appuya sur la sonnette. Il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsque Sirius vitDRaco devant lui ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« -Blondi ? Mais...mais... que fait tu là ?

Je suis venus voir Harry.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent encore plus si cela était possible et il l'invita à entrer. Une fois installer sur la canapé, Sirius lui servir un chocolat chaud.

-Je dois te dire que je suis assez surpris, commença-t-il en se frottant les mains, nerveux.

-Surpris de ?

-Surpris que personne ne t'ai dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Qu'il était mort.

Il eut l'impression que les mots raisonnèrent dans la pièce mille fois. Sirius, lui expliqua tout le déménagement suite au poste qu'on lui avait proposé et au renvoi de Remus, la dépression de Harry, tous se qu'il avait fait pour l'aider à guérir, ses rechutes permanentes, ses problèmes de drogue et son suicide le 29 août dernier en se jetant du haut d'un pont.

Il lui annonça qu'il avait essayer de l'appeler, qu'il lui avait envoyer plusieurs lettre, de le contacter par plusieurs moyens mais qu'il n'avait jamais eût de retour.

-Je n'ai jamais rien reçu, dit-il la voix tremblantes et les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je m'en doute.

Draco se leva et sorti en trombe de la maison. Il erra dans les rues quelque temps avant de se poser sur le haut d'un pont. Il se souvient que Harry lui avait dit vouloir être un papillon un jour. Lorsqu'il lui avait demander pourquoi il lui avait répondu :

« Pour sauter sans m'écraser ». Il enjamba la rambarde, en pensant au ridicule de cette phrase. Sauter sans tomber ? Impossible n'est ce pas ? Si on saute on retombe forcement et plus on saute haut plus on retombe durement. Il venait de l'apprendre de la plus dur des manières. Il se demanda si il pouvait se réincarner en papillon. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il pouvait essayer, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, non ? Harry n'était plus là, il était parti et avait emporter son cœur.

Draco sauta.

_**Les petits enfants qui auraient pu devenir de grands hommes et de grands amants ne purent avoir cette chance car un des deux avait des parents intolérants, qui au lieu de l'aimer et le soutenir le détruire. Cette romance peu orthodoxes se termina par deux âmes déchirés de ne s'être jamais vraiment aimés, deux vies enlevés, des amis attristés. Une des famille pleura dur pleure deux fils perdu par amour et l'autre préféra oublier celui qui ne leur convenait malgré leur lien de parenté. **_

_**« Les petits ont pâti de la sottises des grands »**_

_** Jean de la Fontaine.**_


End file.
